One Of The Best Parts
by hopingforthemoonlight
Summary: Little Parts of everybody's romances. Rated T to be safe. Various couples and genres. Chaper Five; RallyxLuna: Just a Friend
1. YuseixAkiza: Pity

**Me:** Hehe.

**Kalin: **You are going mental you know.

**Me: **Oh well *scowls* I don't own Yu Gi Oh 5D's. And some quick notes before we start:

-Every couple has their own chapter **&**

-Requests are accepted

**Kalin: **Should I be scared?

* * *

***Yusei's POV***

She is amazing.

All of her. Her looks…and her personality…

Jack says I'm a fool in love…and maybe I am.

But I don't care.

She probably only thinks I'm kind to her because of these marks. But she's wrong.

_Martha_ was right. I do care about her more than a friend.

_Yas_ was right (though it pains me to admit it); she was the reason I risked my life against that bastard Sayer, not just to save the world (though that played a minor part in the fight.)

Mina says I should just 'tell her how I feel' and all that bull….

But underneath, I'm scared she'll reject me. I'm scared she thinks I just want her round to be able to pity someone.

But, c'mon! Why does she think I took time out to teach her how to Turbo Duel? I practically had to get down on my knees and _beg _Jack, Crow and my sister to help me build her runner.

Shouldn't all of that prove I care about her…?

* * *

***Akiza's POV* **

I think I'm in love.

He just…he just makes me feel…_special _y'know. All gooey on the inside every time he smiles at me. Every time he laughs I _have _to laugh as well….

I want to tell him. I want to scream it out so the whole city _and _the Satellite _combined _can hear me…

But he'll reject me. Look down on me in _pity_ and walk away with _Sherry. _

Oh God! He's coming over to me! Ok Akiza, calm down. Just tell him… and try not cry when he says no. When he laughs… when he walks away…

* * *

***Author's POV* **

Yusei walked over to Akiza, scared out of his mind.

"Akiza." He greeted, smiling slightly.

"Yusei." The girl replied, keeping her voice carefully uninterested. Her face was expressionless. Yusei frowned, since when did Akiza act like this.

"I have something to tell you." The pair said at the same time. They stared at each other.

"You first." Yusei told her, being his usual, gentlemanly self.

"Yusei…I…I r-really l-like you." Akiza said, blushing, "As in, like, _love _you. You make me feel safe and happy and secure. And I can u-understand if you don't l-love me back…if you prefer Sherry and-" Akiza's words were cut off by Yusei's lips. When they parted again, all Akiza could say was: "Yusei…"

"Akiza, I'm glad that you like me because the thing is…" Yusei trailed off, quickly scanning the area for anyone with turquoise hair, or red hair, or indigo blue eyes.

"What Yusei?"

"I love you too." Yusei smiled before kissing her again.

And one of the best parts was: nobody else of the team knew about it. Not _yet _anyway.

* * *

**Me: **Well?

**Kalin: **hahahahhahaha! That was so funny! HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!

**Yusei: ***gawks at screen***** WTF! WHY did you write about that?

**Crow: **What do you mean by 'about that' hmm Yusei?

**Me: **Please review before I have a fully fledged Enforcers war on my hands.


	2. KalinxMisty: Saving Grace

**Me: **Second One!

**Crow: **Who's it about?

**Me: ***grins and whispers into Crow's ear*** **

**Kalin: **Ohh, the lovebirds are getting comfy.

**Me & Crow:** Shut up.

**Yusei: **Hehe, MoonShadowPrincess doesn't own Yu Gi Oh 5D's.

* * *

Every month it came.

Another letter from _her. _

Misty Tredwell.

Poor Kalin still couldn't believe that she wrote to him, that she would visit at least once a month... That this _world famous _model would come to a place like Satisfaction Town.

Nico and West loved her. They looked up to her as a motherly figure, seeing as they lost their proper mother at a young age. Kalin was very grateful, seeing as Nico was at 'that age' as people so called it, and he did not want to talk about stuff like that. It was bad enough when he was around Yas!

On the subject of his former team members, they were surprised that he 'found comfort' (as Yusei put it) in the model, but were glad as well. Jack even went as far as saying Misty might be his saving grace. Kalin never got round to asking if it hurt.

Misty, however, thought that _Kalin _was her saving grace. He was there waiting for her. Waiting, comforting her when she was down. He let her cry about all the mistakes from the past…and the re-freshened hurt of losing her brother.

* * *

_**3 days later**_

Nico was smart. She saw they wanted to be alone. So she dragged her brother out and the couple could well…_talk. _

"Misty, what am I to you?"

"What do you mean?" the model asked, lifting her head.

"Do I mean anything to you? Or is this a quick thing?"

"Kalin Kessler! How could you think like that? I care about you more than anything else!" And, before she could stop herself, Misty kissed him.

When they stopped, Kalin asked, cheekily:

"So you love me?"

"Of course, idiot."

That was the best part, knowing you could trust someone...at last.

* * *

**Me: **wow…

**Yusei: ***gawking at the screen*

**Kalin: ***gawking at the screen*****

**Crow & Jack: **HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Me: **please review…


	3. JackxCarly: Light and Dark

**Yas**: meh.

**Kalin**: What's wrong with you?

**Jack**: She's upset because Crow's gone outside.

**Me**: No she's not!

**Yusei**:*shakes his head at us all* the lovesick dork doesn't own Yu Gi Oh 5D's – and neither does the author.

**Yas**: I am NOT a lovesick dork!

* * *

Dark and Light.

Light and Dark.

Never the twain shall meet…

…

Well that's a lot of bull to start with.

Because here stood two people, one was serving the God of Light and one who served the Gods of Darkness. They stood on opposite sides of the battlefield, yet the love that they held shared stayed strong.

"_Carly…_" was all that passed the Wing Signer's lips as he stared at the young girl, what had happened to her? The **sweet**, _laughing_ girl who had saved his spirit was now a **broken**, _shell _of that former person.

"Jack… I'm sorry." She whispered, before slipping off into the darkness.

…

"Carly! Please! Stop this madness!" Jack begged, blood and tears running down his face.

"Not a chance _Signer_." The woman spat, her eyes glowing a dangerous purple.

"Very well then… Saviour Demon Dragon! Attack Carly directly…" the blonde said listlessly, watching with sorrow as the woman he loved fly backwards off her runner.

"Carly!" he cried out again, skidding his runner to a halt and rushing over to her.

"Jack…" she croaked, touching his cheek, "I love you…"

Jack smiled softly and bent down to kiss her softly.

And that's how they stayed, until Carly turned into nothingness.

* * *

**Me: **meh, Scoopshipping's not my thing

**Crow: **we noticed, please review.


	4. LunaxSly: Not an Emo

**Me: **OK this is a REQUEST from **Gyaradosmaster!**

**Kalin: **Brilliant, She doesn't own YGO 5D's.

* * *

"Luna, I don't get _why _you talk to him. I mean, he never _says _anything and he's an emo, so he'll just drag you down to!" Leo ranted as bits of food flew over the table.

"Leo, please wait until you've finished eating until you speak." Luna sighed softly, staring down at her own food. Leo told her the same 'speech' every single lunchtime for the last three years, Bob and Dexter egging him on all the way. Patty stuck up for Luna, but three verses one wasn't much of a contest.

"And anyway, he looks like that ass Sayer, so he might try to control you like the git did Akiza."

_That _was what made Luna snap.

"You can talk Leo. Comparing Sly to Sayer - when _you're _acting more possessive than that _bastard_ –is really stupid and _worthless _because Sly's better behaved than you'll _ever _be." Luna stormed out of the dining hall, tears falling from her eyes.

"Low blow, dude." Dexter said casually.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Patty scolded, glaring at her un-official boyfriend.

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

_**Luna's POV**_

Stupid, _childish_ Leo! How dare he accuse Sly of being like Sayer! He's not anything like that! He's sweet and kind and caring… Leo just not seeing the bigger picture! Just because he doesn't talk much or act like Leo doesn't mean his an **emo!**

"Luna?"

I looked up and saw Sly, in all his glory. He'd grown since I'd first met him, he was up to Yas' shoulders, but she's pretty small too so it's not much. But he was taller than me so it counts.

"Luna, are you alright?" Sly asked, taking my hand. I sniffled, trying to ignore the tingles going up my arm. Was this like what Akiza, Carly and Yas felt?

"Leo was being an idiot…" I mumbled softly, leaning against his shoulder.

"No more than usual." Sly chuckled, "Why do you still hang round with them, you know you don't have to."

True, but ever since Team 5D's won the WRGP; we'd been the 'in' group seeing as we knew Yusei.

"Or you could sit with us." I pointed out, hoping to god – to the Crimson Dragon – he would, just so I wouldn't be so lonely, "Just this once I swear."

_**End Luna's POV**_

She gave him a look of absolute begging he could only agree;

"Ok, just this once."

And the look on Leo's face was absolutely **priceless**.

* * *

**Me: **Please review.


	5. RallyxLuna: Just a Friend

**Me:** I back people!

**Kalin: **Brilliant, and I was just getting used to the peace.

**Me: **You know you love me really *smirks*

**Jack:** .Ones-

**Me:** Just say Moony, it's easier.

**Jack:** _Moony_ doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.

* * *

He hated seeing them together.

It just made his blood boil.

_Luna and Sly_.

How could she even _like_ him?

He was everything his name suggested: brooding, silent, _sly_.

Rally hated him with a burning passion.

Luna should be with _him_, holding _his_ hand, kissing _him_ and whispering things to _him_.

Tank and Blitz told him just to give up, cause she'd never like him back. But Rally was determined to make her see she was _wrong_, that Sly was just like his father.

Though it's sorta hard to get her to listen when she's making out with the bloody bastard _Sly_.

* * *

**Me:** Sorry if's it's short, I've got writers block.

**Yusei**: Please Review


End file.
